Tsumi Oozimakia
Tsumi Oozimakia (罪うずまき Tsumi Uzumaki) is the captain of squad 4, and known for her maternal personality. Appearance Tsumi's appearance is of a beautiful women, with DOuble D's bra sizes. She always has such a tender, and motherly smile and she has brown eyes and brown hair. Her skin tone is normal and her cheeks are rosey. She wears a regular Shinigami outfit wbut with some cleavage showing. Gigai: Black spaghetti string tank top with a white button up over shirt. Blue jeans black cowboy boots Personality She's a very happy time, always smiling no matter what happens. She is very intelligent. She's not very socail she doesnt really talk to alot of people. She can be stubborn at times. In History Tsumi was born and raised in Japan but she met and married an American man and he took her to deep south of America. This is where she had two children that we know love today. Akira and Zero Oozimakiawas her children. In which Akira is the Vice-Captain of suade 12. She lived most of her life as a nurse she was good at healing people in any type of a emergency. She was known as the mother of the town. You came to her for suport in any situation of medical purposses. She was able to it all take of children, cook,clean, and take care of the sick. Powers and abilities Average Shunpo: She is a an expert on shunpo, she is proficient enough in Shunpo to keep up with lieutenant-level but is boosts up in bankai . Great Spiritual Energy:This level of spiritual power corresponds to those possessing a large amount of spiritual power which is finely controlled. This level of spiritual power is common amongst those of an average Captain rank Master Swordsmanship Specialist: She is very proficient in swordsmanship, able to use her Zanpakutō to fight effectively in battle. As a captain, she knows both Shikai and Bankai.. Kidō Expert: She is proficient in Kidō, very knowledgeable with both Hadō and Bakudō spells. She cna go up to kido 85. Average Endurance: Nothing special, she cna just last into a figh regularly ( like 2 hours) Combat Weakness: Her left side is her main weakside. She can heal and fight at the same time. She can not fight back in a hakuda battle, nor enough shunpo level in shiaki nor an sealed. BattleStats Offense: 80 Defenses: 80 Agility: 70 Kido/Reiatsu: 90 Intelligence: 80 Physical Strength 60 Total: 460/600 Zanpakuto Zanpakuto: Chiyu Hisou Seppan '(Healing Touching Kiss) is released by the command "Love". In its sealedapearance, the zanpakuto looks like an ordinary katan but the tsuba is in sahped of a heart. Shikai: When she releases her shikai, her Zanpaktu doesnt change apprence. Shikai Abilities:Her sword is connected to her by her retsu. Her shikai has three abillities. *Deconstruction:This is a amputation type thing. Where she cuts the limb(s) off and uses her retsu to conceal the blood keeping it from flowing out of the body.This lead to her second ability. *'Reconstruction:This gives her the ability to reconstruct said limb(s) using her retsu she can rebuild the lost limb(s). *''Healing'': This gives her to heal the other injuries. your normal injuries cuts bruises.There is a limit to her shikai she has to be touching you for this to work.She cant use this on herself. And when she does use it she and using her own energy to do it. Her Offensive power is her kido for the most part. She doesnt really fight all that much. Bankai:Chiyu Shokkingu Kisu (Healing Shocking Kiss) When her bankai is released, rose smoke covers her and then spreads out. The smoke is harmles and again her Zanpaktu doesnt really change much. Bankai Abilities:Her Bankai does the same but her abilities become stronger and she gains another ability. This ability is called After Shock. After shock can be used either offensively or healing. If the heart has stopped she can charge up her retsu to make it into a electrical shock to start up the heart again. The offence part of this ability is that she can use the electricity to shock her opponents. In which her bankai uses twice as much energy than her shikai. Element:Healing/Lightning